


Flight of Fancy

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M, Sex Slave, no rape happens but there's some non-consensual fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: The Outcrier loses a bet to Crow Dazzle and boy had he bet high.





	Flight of Fancy

Oh what a day today had been. It had been a flight of fancy to descend on Gastown suddenly, but it wasn’t like the Outcrier would turn him away. Oh no no no. What was it, keep your enemies closer than your friends? Or maybe keep your friends close until they became enemies. They had a history. Long and marred and full of more twists and turns than a death race. A loud mouth attention seeker and a shiny bird who craved the spotlight. They’d known each other longer than most people in the Wasteland had even been alive. And that sort of a relationship was dangerous.

Crow Dazzle laughed loudy, drunk on alcohol only someone as rich as the Outcrier could afford, and only someone with connections like Crow could find. He turned to his companion in the car, silent and small, crunched up against the door and fixing him with the most pathetic glare the racemaster had seen.

“With those eyes, no wonder he keeps you. Such a pretty sight.” He reached over to grab the man’s chin, tilting his head up. But the smaller man jerked away pressing up against the far window. Crow chuckled again. “Don’t need to fret little thing. I plan to treat you so right.”

The Outcrier and Crow Dazzle had bet each other some ridiculous things before. The speaker filled monstrosity he was driving now had been shuffled back and forth so many times neither of them could remember who’s car it had actually been to begin with. They bet on races. On fights. On games. On cards. On anything that came their way because what was left to entertain yourself with when you were at the top of the social hierarchy?

Sure the power each wielded was minimal compared to someone like the Immortan Joe, but where he had a cult of devoted worshipers: no one chose to be his follower. People wanted to know the speaker for the Gastown Races and the proprietor of the Death Races personally. Wanted to have their favor, say they spoke to one of them. And because of that they were both in a situation where they could generally have whatever they wanted. So the only thing left was to one up each other.

And this time the Outcrier had lost. Considering what he had bet he obviously hadn’t thought that was possible, but Crow Dazzle had cheated.

Then again the Outcrier had been cheating too. But the trick was to prove it. Figure out how the other one had gotten away with it, and right now the Outcrier couldn’t parse how he’d been duped. And oh it was so rich. His frustration at the loss, the loud outburst, and best of all the look of defeat as Crow Dazzle drove away with his prize.

The generator boy.

The Outcrier’s prized posession? Maybe. But Crow had known the Outcrier long enough to know this little fumehead was more than something he’d bought just to have. He was a pretty jewel to show off no doubt, but there was more to it than that. And now was his chance to find out what.

For the next three days anyway. Crow wasn’t cruel enough to try and keep him forever, three days was more than enough time to get to know his new plaything. Maybe he could convince the generator boy that he’d be a better master than the man obsessed with stupid lighties. And wouldn’t that be a beautiful sight? Lectricy clinging to his feathers and refusing to return to the man who’d bought him.

Arriving back at the O-ring Crow hopped out of the car, strutting around to the other side so he could open the door and tug Lectricy out. He was a submissive thing, but he clearly wasn’t happy with what was happening, resisting and pulling away as soon as he was out of the car. That was fine, he didn’t have to enjoy this, but he did have to be on display for all to see; to witness Crow Dazzle’s glory in this win over his rival.

Tilting his head and circling around Lectricy he grabbed his arm and drug the reluctant generator boy into one of the various buildings, through a few doors and into the man’s bedroom, shoving him at the bed. Lectricy stumbled and then froze, looking around in surprise. It wasn’t because of what Crow was saying right then, because honestly Lectricy wasn’t listening. But because of how much his room resembled the Outcrier’s: bed in the same place, the same pile of junk they just couldn’t get rid of, a pristine stand for his clothes, right down to the same items on the table by the bed: lighter, flask and lube.

Crow frowned, not liking that Lectricy wasn’t paying attention to him and forced the guy down onto the bed, bodily stradling him so that he couldn’t get away as he undid Lectricy’s shoes and pulled off his pants. The generator boy didn’t like that, kicking and flailing and trying to get away. Crow grinned, and delicately slid off him, letting him up. He wasn’t planning on raping him, he didn’t want the Outcrier’s sloppy seconds, but he wasn’t about to tell Lectricy that.

It was more than amusing the way Lectricy scrambled away to press his back against the wall, as if the skinny generator boy had a chance of fighting off the broader and bigger Crow Dazzle. He stalked up to him, pinning Lectricy against the wall so he could smugly smile down at him. “I told you not to fret. Crow Dazzle won’t hurt you. I said I’d treat you right, and I will, even though your own Master saw fit to lose you in a bet.”

He’d never admit to having anything in common with the Outcrier, but he was all about presentation. After all what was a show without a good showman? And Crow Dazzle was that man. He ran his hands down Lectricy’s stomach, admiring how he shuddered at the touching, he had a feeling that Outcrier was stingy with the foreplay. He seemed the type. Then turned and opened a metal cabinet rooting through it to occasionally hold something up to Lectricy, clucking his tongue and throwing it back. Black was too harsh, red too gaudy, he hated to give the Outcrier any credit, but his generator boy did look best in white, he’d done a good job dressing him.

Crow Dazzle pulled that cloth mask off of the fumehead, tossing it to join his pants on the floor, not imagining that Lectricy’s reaction would be to completely panic. He was far more upset about that being removed than being naked and he tried to dive for it to get it back, nearly knocking Crow Dazzle over as he fought and struggled to retrieve his mask. Crow was much stronger than him and he roughly shoved him back against the wall, dragging his fingers along that blackened jawline in appreciation. The smaller man tried to push his hand away, chest heaving as he went from merely uncomfortable to afraid.

Frowning Crow buckled the white leather collar around Lectricy’s neck, clipping a matching leash to the ring on the front of it. The generator boy looked very, very scared and that wasn’t something he was used to. Generally people fell all over themselves to be in his presence, to even catch a glimpse of the legendary Crow Dazzle. He ran his hands gently down Lectricy’s sides, trying to reassure him, but that only seemed to alarm him further so he backed off.

He was guilty of the same thinking as the Outcrier, forgetting that Lectricy was actually a person until he suddenly reacted like one. He’d taken him as a jab at the Gastown racemaster, but he didn’t want to actually traumatize the junkie. Instead of touching him further he tugged on the leash. “Come. Our audience awaits.”

The smaller man wasn’t sure how to react to what was happening, and he hadn’t been exposed in front of someone other than the Outcrier in years. Having spent his whole life being someone else’s slave he could barely think for himself anymore but he knew he didn’t want to be here, didn’t want anyone touching him except the Outcrier. He was strangely devoted to his master, for as awful as the Outcrier was to him, he still treated Lectricy better than anyone had previously and the generator boy did not want to lose that.

Without any other choice Lectricy followed Crow Dazzle out of his room and up a ladder to a perch adorned with speakers and shiny chrome hubcaps that would have had War Boys lining up for miles around to see them. By jerking on the leash Crow nudged him into position at his side, where he was still slightly behind him, but fully visible to the gathering racers. That at least was familiar to Lectricy, though he’d never been naked at a race before, but he seemed to have gone back into his submissive stupor now that Crow Dazzle wasn’t touching him anymore.

Crow smiled at him, preening, before throwing his arms open and turning to the assembled crowd. It was a very good day indeed.

—

Back in Gastown the Outcrier was pacing the long catwalk above the racetrack. He clomped back and forth with heavy footsteps that shook the whole rusted structure, threatening to bring it down. Considering how hungover he was he would have been irritable no matter the circumstances, but losing to that insufferable Crow Dazzle made him want to kill someone. Namely that ridiculous bird.

And then there was Lectricy.

That was his property, he’d bought him and fed him and sheltered him for years. Lots of years. More than he could remember right now and wasn’t about to dwell on because it wasn’t important at all. To have him taken away was fucking infuriating. The Outcrier had bet him and that had been stupid, but he wasn’t about to be mad at himself when he could be upset with someone else. Especially since he knew Crow was cheating, he just couldn’t figure out how.

If the Outcrier was honest with himself, and he rarely was, part of him was worried about his generator boy. He didn’t think Crow Dazzle would hurt him, but the thought of someone else touching the man who was basically his lover filled him with such an intense rage that the air around him should have ignited.

Three days.

It was going to seem like an eternity.

—

Lectricy was curled up on Crow Dazzle’s bed, pressed against the wall and watching the other man undress nervously. The race hadn’t been too different than what he was used to in Gastown, he basically just had to stand there while people oogled him and Crow Dazzle. And that had been fine, but now that the race was over and he was back in Crow’s room he was frightened again. He’d been beaten, gang raped, tortured and drugged before. But not since he’d lived with the Outcrier, a sense of security he’d never thought would be taken away.

A very naked Crow Dazzle draped himself across the bed in front of Lectricy, watching him curiously. He wasn’t conceited enough to expect that he could lure Lectricy over to him with his raw sex appeal, but he had expected something different than the generator boy looking terrified. Reaching over he ran his fingers over one of those bruises on Lectricy’s waist, obviously hand marks from the Outcrier.

No wonder his generator boy was so scared.

“You like when he does that to you?” Some people were into that, he wasn’t surprised by much anymore.

Lectricy stared at Crow, not understanding, then he shrugged. It wasn’t up to him what the Outcrier chose to do to his property. What the generator boy desired never factored into it. He was far past having his own wants and needs.

Crow smiled huge, inching closer. “I haven’t touched you yet, but I should. Since you’re mine for the next few days. I can make that time feel so good.”

The smaller man swallowed hard, only having a vague idea of what Crow was offering to him. While the generator boy’s pleasure was not one of the Outcrier’s priorities he wasn’t entirely awful to him. There were days that he was almost gentle, made sure Lectricy got off as well, occasionally stroked him. It wasn’t much but for an abused fumehead it was more than enough.

“I can show you, if you like.” Still grinning Crow Dazzle got onto his hands and knees and crawled up against Lectricy. He wasn’t going to have sex with him, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t pass the next three days pleasurably.

Lectricy recoiled slightly, but didn’t struggle as Crow crawled over him, sliding to the side with a smug grin on his face. He’d do the Outcrier the favor of educating his little pet on some of the finer points of lovemaking. He knew the Outcrier well enough to know the man prefered to just fuck and be done with it and it was time to change that. Briefly Crow considered that this might get Lectricy beaten or thrown out, but making Outcrier uncomfortable outweighed the risk.

Crow loved to win after all.

Propping his arm up on his elbow he reached across Lectricy’s middle, lightly trailing his fingers down from his chest to the man’s groin, taking in every shudder, every hitch in the smaller man’s breath. As Crow started to stroke him Lectricy gasped and snapped his hips up, digging his fingers into the mattress beneath him. He was acting like he’d been deprived his entire life of any affection, solidifying the hunch that Outcrier had completely forgotten that his generator boy had desires of his own.

A few minutes passed with just the heavy sound of their breathing filling the room, and then Lectricy suddenly bolted away. Eyes wide and panting hard he scrunched up against the wall, fingers clenching and unclenching at his side.

Crow stared in surprise before he laughed, gracefully sliding off the bed to come stand in front of the scared generator boy. Planting his palms on either side of his head with a meaty sounding thwock. Crow leaned against him, grinding down against his crotch.

“Not allowed are you?” He dropped his head to speak right in Lectricy’s ear, his voice dropping to a lust filled whisper. “I won’t tell.”

Lectricy whimpered, eyes closed, trembling. He didn’t know what to do, he needed the Outcrier to give him orders that he could follow. And he knew that Crow and the Outcrier hated each other, he still didn’t understand why he’d been given to him for the next few days. Looking up hesitantly at the taller man, he didn’t resist as Crow reached down to grab his hands, guiding them to grip his sides.

Crow chuckled and inched even closer. “That’s a good bird.”

—

It was hard to see in the dust cloud that had sprung up, but a car had crashed through the haphazard perimeter fence around the O-ring. An incredibly nice car with an obvious V-8 sticking out of the hood, chrome rims, and a spiked front scoop that could have decimated a smaller car without much trying. It had torn open a good section of fence before parking next to the main structure, nearly plowing down a bunch of Crow Dazzle’s crew in the process.

They all had their guns drawn, ready to open fire as the driver exited the car. But he ignored them completely, pushing right past a line of armed guards to enter the building. The confused Wastelanders stood there awkwardly, watching as the only person to stand in the drivers’ way got punched in the face for his effort and went sprawling.

They should have shot him. Really they all should have opened fire long before he got to that point. But instead they halfheartedly pointed their guns at his back as he disappeared into the inner rooms of the O-ring.

No one wanted to be the person to shoot the Outcrier.

He stormed down the hallway and pounded on the door of what he assumed was Crow Dazzle’s room. It was the one decorated with all the feathers, seemed like the most obvious choice.

That guess was proven right as there was a familiar laughter from inside the room and the door was slowly opened, “I wasn’t expecting you for another day.”

Crow Dazzle’s grin was so wide it was taking everything in the Outcrier to not knock all his teeth down his throat. Instead he slammed the door the rest of the way open so he could force himself inside the room and then kick it closed behind himself.

“I’m taking him back,” The words were snarled, teeth gritted so hard they were in danger of chipping.

Crow’s grin couldn’t get much bigger, but it took on a knowing quality. The Outcrier was taking him back. Not his property. Not his bet or his possession. Him. The generator boy was more important to the Outcrier than he’d thought.

“Ah. Yes of course.” Crow gestured to the naked man huddled on the bed, cringing against the headboard, absolutely terrified, eyes wide.

Hands curling into fists the Outcrier almost decked Crow anyway. Lectricy was naked, he was wearing a collar, he was on Crow’s bed. It was an affront to the Outcrier’s pride. He knew exactly what anyone would do during three days alone with someone who’s only marketable skill was being a warm hole to fuck. But he was unprepared for seeing the actuality of it.

His generator boy didn’t look injured, he just looked scared, which was almost worse. The Outcrier set his jaw, noticing the red scratches all down Lectricy’s stomach, and new bruises forming on his thighs.

The Outcrier’s temper, always on a hair trigger, snapped and he aimed a fist right at the smug bastard in front of him. Crow anticipated it, in fact he would have been disappointed in anything less, and dodged out of the way, chuckling as the man’s fist crashed right into a cinderblock wall with a sickening crunch.

Lectricy yelped and jumped off the bed to cower in the corner as far away from the two of them as possible. With only a passing glance over his shoulder at his generator boy, the Outcrier dropped his now bloodied hand rather than taking another swing at Crow, who he now realized was also naked. 

Curling his lip in disgust, the Gastown racemaster backed away. Otherwise he was just going to try and hit him again; if he had brought a gun Crow would be dead right now. Snickering Crow sprang at him, pressing him into the wall with his hands flat against the Outcrier’s chest, glad he wasn’t wearing that ridiculous light up vest.

“Leaving so soon?”

There was a snarl and in an instant the Outcrier had swapped their places, a knee between Crow’s legs, pressing against his crotch, threatening, “Don’t even start.”

Instead of being intimidated he simply ground down against that leg. “I plan on finishing.”

There was a moment where the Outcrier’s vision clouded as he imagined bending Crow Dazzle over the bed and making the stupid bird squawk. But they’d been down that road before. They were sort of friends but they were definitely enemies, even on their best days it would be a stretch to even say they liked each other. Sometimes having rough, meaningless, sex just for the release of it was nice. Especially with someone who wouldn’t hold back and expected the same from others.

But the Outcrier wasn’t in the mood.

Wasn’t in the mood, and he had Lectricy.

Well that was a thought he’d never had before. Better to not think too hard about what that meant or why he was suddenly considering Lectricy a person.

Harshly shoving Crow into the wall once more the Outcrier backed off again, gesturing impatiently to Lectricy and yanking open the door. A very confused Lectricy skirted around the edge of the bed to retrieve his pants and shoes and mask, clutching them to his chest as he scurried after his master, keeping his head bowed so he didn’t have to look at Crow Dazzle as he passed.

As for the Death Racemaster himself, he looked mildly disappointed, but it hadn’t been a total loss. He’d learned a whole lot about how his rival felt about a certain slave. And knowledge was never wasted.

—

Back in the car the Outcrier was gnashing his teeth still, furious at Crow for touching Lectricy, and just slightly mad at himself for letting it happen. Not that he blamed himself for much of anything, particularly when he could blame Crow Dazzle instead. But it was difficult to find someone else to pin this on when he was the one responsible for Lectricy being taken in the first place.

Lectricy was hugging his clothes to his chest, eyes flicking between the Outcrier’s face and his bleeding hand. They’d driven in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. The Outcrier wasn’t about to apologize for what had happened and Lectricy wasn’t going to accuse him. Even though they both knew they should.

Finally the Outcrier spoke, reaching over to flick that white collar around Lectricy’s neck, “Get this thing off.”

He didn’t want to be reminded that someone else had enjoyed the plaything that was meant to be Outcrier’s personal fucktoy. And he was silently seething about how alluring Lectricy looked in the thing. He’d tied him up plenty of times, but never thought to put him in a collar or harness and now he was kicking himself for it. Couldn’t do it now because then he would be admitting that Crow had a good idea. But damn he looked good all bound up.

Obedient as ever Lectricy unbuckled the collar, dropping it on the floor of the car before huddling back into the seat, almost as if he thought the Outcrier was going to hit him. Grunting the older man reached over to run his hand over his generator boy’s closely shorn scalp. He wasn’t any good at showing affection but he did want to reassure Lectricy that he wasn’t upset with him; none of this was the kid’s fault.

Because he sure as hell wasn’t going to say that out loud.

The car sped along the road at incredibly high speeds, effortlessly weaving around obstacles with the skill of someone who had won his share of races before he was in the spotlight. Not that the Outcrier drove much anymore, he was needed in Gastown and didn’t have anywhere to go, but it was somewhat relaxing to drive wherever he wanted in the open Wastes.

He suddenly veered off the road, navigating through strange brightly colored rock formations that actually made Lectricy perk up and stare out the window in wonder. Ahead was an arch on a plateau that offered an incredible view of the landscape beyond Gastown, while hiding the car from below. The Outcrier parked and killed the engine, leaning back and staring out the windshield without really seeing what was ahead.

Unsure what to do Lectricy slid closer to him on the bench seat, dumping his pants on the floor to join the collar. The drugged out haze that was constantly fogging his brain had only somewhat dissipated since Outcrier had started rationing his fume; he still had trouble holding onto any one thought for more than a few minutes, and had a hard time processing anything deeper than what was happening directly in front of him. After all he hadn’t had to make his own decisions for decades.

So it came as a shock when he reached for the Outcrier’s busted hand and wrapped his white fabric mask around it, staining it red almost instantly. Stunned enough to not react immediately, the Outcrier let his generator boy clumsily bandage him up, torn between feeling oddly touched by the gesture and the standard response of smacking him for touching him without permission.

But then it was done and Lectricy was starting to scooch back to the other side of the car. Not wanting to lose the moment, strange as it was, the Outcrier wrapped his arm around him and pulled Lectricy back, only stiffening slightly as he was cuddled into, the smaller man molding perfectly to fit against his side. Sighing, the Outcrier rubbed his thumb against Lectricy’s shoulder. This was harder than expected, not that he’d ever imagined himself in this situation.

“He hurt you?”

Lectricy shifted uncomfortably, his fingers barely tightening in the Outcrier’s side. “No.”

“Good.”

Silence stretched between them even though there was so much more to say. For someone who’s job it was to talk all day, he was finding that he was pretty terrible at communicating. Especially to the one person who he wanted to understand him.

Slave. Pet. Confidant. Lover.

He couldn’t escape that last one. Not after he’d crashed into the O-ring to retrieve him a day early. And it wasn’t because he was pissed about losing the bet, though he was, it was the uncertainty of not knowing what was happening to Lectricy. He didn’t want to care. But he did.

He’d kept Lectricy too long, should have tossed him out after a month or so. Not kept him for… Fuck how many years had it been? Eight? Ten? Twelve? Too many to keep pretending the guy was fuckable furniture.

Eyes shifting to Lectricy behind his goggles he watched as those thin arms wrapped around his middle. Lectricy’s breath was soft against his chest and he could feel the warmth of that slender body though his shirt, his heartbeat slow and steady as he curled against him. What he didn’t want to see were those thin lines down Lectricy’s front, obviously fingernails, and it made his jaw clench again before he forcibly relaxed. He wasn’t going to ask about it, didn’t want to know what Crow had done to him. But whatever it was didn’t look too bad. He would have been a lot rougher with a prize he’d won.

At least Lectricy didn’t seem any worse for wear, comfortably nestled against the Outcrier with his hand in his shirt so he could run his fingers along the older man’s stomach. Somehow that made it worse in his mind, that his generator boy was so used to being abused he barely reacted when it happened. Reaching up the Outcrier pulled his goggles off so he could rub at his eyes, still ignoring the fact that his hand was throbbing painfully. Looking at the fabric around his hand strangely, he dropped his arm to recline the seat back, he hadn’t slept well at all the night before.

Lectricy, however; took it as a command and obediently pulled back, shifting around to try and climb on top of him. He barely fit between the Outcrier and the roof of the car, flattened against the man’s torso. The Outcrier wrapped his arms around Lectricy, rubbing his back, mentally going over every car in Gastown to figure out who he could con out of a convertible so that he could actually fuck Lectricy in a car. Because this was sexy as hell.

But right now they were too squashed together to do any of that. And loathe as he was to admit it, he just wasn’t in the mood. Especially after spending the past few days mentally imagining all kinds of terrible things happening to him at Crow’s hands.

But it hadn’t happened. And it wouldn’t. Now that he had his generator boy back, he wasn’t about to let him go.

—

The Outcrier had certainly slept a lot better now that he had Lectricy back. He’d pulled the blanket from the floor onto the bed, silent permission that the smaller man could sleep on the mattress permanently. Lectricy had been delighted, squirming around in a way that made the Outcrier want to pound him into oblivion. But he’d resisted, feeling conflicted about his relationship with his slave.

Relationship.

He didn’t even like the word. Didn’t want to think about it. But while awake in the middle of the night he couldn’t help but think about things he’d rather not. Lectricy was softly slumped against him, curled around the Outcrier’s arm with his back flush against his side. Reflexively he crooked his fingers against Lectricy’s stomach, grunting a little as his fingers brushed against fabric instead of skin. Lectricy had pulled a ratty sweater off a dead driver in the aftermath of a race. It was several sizes too big for him and full of holes, black cotton trailing strings everywhere and falling off his shoulders when he shifted around in bed.

That man could make absolutely anything look alluring.

He rolled onto his side so that he could look down at his sleeping pet, eyes softening as he watched him lay there sound asleep. Secure. Safe. Reaching over he brushed his fingers over those little scars on Lectricy’s shoulders. Crescent shaped marks that stood out against the black staining, small little indents that matched up to Lectricy’s own fingernails. Something that had happened long before the Outcrier had bought him. Another thing he’d never ask about.

With a soft snort Lectricy woke up, shifting around to face his master, sleepy smile on his face. Wrapping his arms around him he rubbed his face into the older man’s neck, breathing in his scent. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips against the older man’s skin, dragging downwards to nibble at his shoulder.

The Outcrier reacted immediately, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him away so he could glare down at him. Lectricy cringed, staring up at the Outcrier fearfully, whole body stiffening as he prepared himself to be punished.

The anger faded somewhat as he watched the man who shared his bed laying there and waiting to be struck. Not even trying to get away, just willing to take it because that’s what he’d been trained to do. He didn’t make a move to hit him though, he wasn’t really mad at Lectricy anyway.

“Crow teach you that?” His suspicions confirmed as he felt Lectricy’s heart start to race, watched him shake and recoil. That feathered imbecile was a hopeless romantic, of course he’d try and ‘make love’ to Lectricy, whatever the hell that meant. The generator boy had apparently liked it though, if him trying it out on his master was any indication. He should have known Crow would do something like that, trying to ruin all his years of hard work molding Lectricy into the perfect sex slave.

Without the goggles to hide his eyes it was obvious he was torn, eyes flicking over his boy, not sure if he was still going to hit him or not. Lectricy had fully pulled away, hands tangling in the bottom of his shirt as he waited for the Outcrier to strike. And something about that really bothered the Outcrier for the first time.

“Right.” Instead of smacking him the Outcrier pulled him back against him, mind going into overdrive as he was forced to confront things he didn’t want to. Emotions and pointless feelings that he was convinced he didn’t have.

Kneading his fingertips into his eyes hard enough to make bright colors explode behind his eyelids as Lectricy huddled against him, breath still rapid and shallow. The Outcrier mentally cursed himself for betting the little junkie in the first place. Then he wouldn’t be in this predicament, could keep on treating him like he didn’t matter and nearly believing it himself.

Taking a deep breath he repeated himself, “Right.” Sliding his hand up from Lectricy’s back to his neck he pulled him away again, gently this time. Or what passed for gentle with the Outcrier’s meaty hands. His eyes roamed the length of Lectricy’s body before he leaned down and kissed him.

Sloppy. Awkward.

Lectricy made a surprised sound, but returned it eagerly, winding his arms around the Outcrier and curling his fingers into his skin. It was obvious that Lectricy had never kissed anyone before in his life, not that Outcrier made a habit of it, but the way he happily wriggled beneath him was strangely arousing.

Sliding away long enough to strip that ridiculous sweater off of Lectricy, he was pleasantly surprised that his boy instantly pulled him back to try and continue the kiss. Even someone with an ego as big as the Outcrier’s liked to have it stroked. He told himself that he didn’t care if Lectricy was aroused or not, it didn’t matter, and it hadn’t in the beginning. But now?

Now he was incredibly turned on by watching his boy writhe around beneath him. The way Lectricy was clawing at him, fumbling with his pants like a teenager on a first date. The fact the smaller man was already panting with excitement and nothing had happened. Years of not even acknowledging that Lectricy was a person and yet he still wanted him. The Outcrier habitually convinced people of ridiculous things, but he wasn’t deluded enough to think that he deserved that kind of loyalty from someone he’d only been nice to a handful of times.

Whining Lectricy tried to hold onto him as the Outcrier leaned away to grab the lube off the side table. A needy sound that went right to the Outcrier’s groin, cock twinging in his pants. He’d never seen Lectricy like this.

What had Crow done to him?

Add that to the long list of things he was going to try to forget about forever. He shucked off his pants as quickly as possible, coating himself up with lube as Lectricy squirmed beneath him. He ran his hand down the smaller man’s side, sliding from his stomach to his groin stroking and fondling him before reaching for the lube again to slick his fingers up.

He rarely touched Lectricy other than to hold onto him or force him into position when he was fucking him. But the noises he was making right now, and the way his face crunched up, guaranteed that the Outcrier would definitely be doing that more. Sliding his fingers into him he was rewarded with that lithe body shuddering extravagantly and arching off the bed.

The Outcrier could count on one hand the amount of times he’d gone out of his way to get Lectricy off, it was just a convenient side effect of being rough with the kid and also having a thick cock that always rubbed against all the sensitive bits without much trying. But he found himself suddenly wanting to make it good for his boy, especially with the way he was wantonly digging his hands into the Outcrier’s shoulders while letting out the most shameless whimpering noises the Outcrier had ever heard. From anyone.

Working him with his fingers until he was moaning and shaking and desperately clawing at his back, the Outcrier finally pulled out, grinning to himself. Lectricy wanted him, desire burning so hard he was practically begging, sending the older man a look so full of lust the Outcrier couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted. He slammed into him. Hard. Lectricy cried out, whole body shaking before he leaned up to wrap his arms around the Outcrier’s neck, trying to drag him down flush against himself. He wanted that friction, the feel of the larger man’s skin sliding against him, the heat of Gastown adding to the slippery slickness of their bodies.

Without hesitation the Outcrier dropped down onto his forearms, the better to be closer to Lectricy without crushing him. His generator boy rocked back to bring his legs up, crossing his ankles behind the small of the Outcrier’s back and encouraging him even deeper. Oh he was so into this, eyes closed, moaning as every thrust rocked him harshly against the mattress.

Normally the Outcrier didn’t give a damn if Lectricy was turned on or not, and he’d deceived himself into thinking that all his moaning and panting was because he was some sort of sex god to the kid. But really it was most likely due to the fact that usually Lectricy was high and had no idea what was going on, his body responding without any conscious thought.

Except he wasn’t high now. He was completely sober, and he still wanted the Outcrier, was outright begging now, whispering the same few words over and over again, his voice going straight to the Outcrier’s dick as the man rammed into him. Lectricy’s orgasm quaked through his entire body, causing the Outcrier to gasp and nearly collapse as he clenched so tightly around him.

Propping himself up on his palms he rocked back onto his knees, dragging Lectricy’s legs around him roughly. He finished himself of with a groan, sitting back against his heels and letting his head hang back, eyes closed. It was a brief moment where he let himself enjoy the feeling of release, and then he was sliding his hands up Lectricy’s thighs, pulling out of him with a slick sound and rolling to the side.

He was surprised to find that he was panting himself, he always maintained perfect control of himself, even during sex, but not this time. Lectricy stretched, writhing around on the bed for a full minute before rolling over to crunch up against the Outcrier, sweaty and spent.

The Outcrier put an arm around him, holding him in place. If Lectricy wanted to be pressed up against him, he’d let him. Finally forced to admit that he actually cared about Lectricy, he found that it didn’t actually change much between them. Nothing terrible had happened, he hadn’t lost the respect of his generator boy, and actually fed his ego even more to know that Lectricy genuinely enjoyed fucking him.

Letting himself relax into the mattress, he shifted around to bring Lectricy up against his chest, wanting to watch him as he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t know why, but something about watching the little fumehead sleeping made the Outcrier feel calm and at ease, always had. Lectricy drowsily mumbled something into the Outcrier’s chest that he was just going to pretend he hadn’t heard. He’d dealt with enough new emotions and realizations for the rest of the month.

He reached around to shove a nearly flat pillow under his head, settling in comfortably for what little remained of the night. This was nice, the familiar sounds of the refinery around him and the soft breath of his lover sleeping against his shoulder. Years had passed and he’d never once considered what would happen if he treated Lectricy as a person, let alone what might occur if he considered him an equal.

Maybe that was too big a jump, but this was a good start. He stroked Lectricy’s back as the smaller man squirmed and murmured in his sleep.

A very good start.


End file.
